Forbidden Love: A Dramione Love Story Part 1
by Hamilfam
Summary: Draco and Hermione fall in love, however, Draco was instructed by Voldemort to kill her. Now he is faced with a difficult choice. His love. Or his father.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

**A Dramione Love Story**

**Part: 1**

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Hermione said, as she came running through the Weasley's front door. She had been waiting to meet her friends here for weeks. "Hermione!" Harry shouted. "It's great to finally see you!" Then, she saw Ron coming down the stairs, and her eyes widened with excitement. "Ron!" she hollered as she ran up to greet him. "Hermione! You are finally here!" he said, excitement in his eyes. He pulled her in, and suddenly their lips were gently touching each others. Right as Hermione was starting to enjoy it, she heard her name from the top of the stairs. "Hermione, oh my goodness!" she heard Ginny shout from atop the staircase. She pulled away from Ron, and Ginny ran down from the stairs to greet her. "I have missed you so much, it has been ages hasn't it!" Ginny shouted with excitement. "Yes, it sure feels like it, doesn't it?" she replied. "Ronald, Harry, Ginny dear, come for din-" Mrs. Weasley started. "Hermione, dear!" she shouted. "Oh, Mrs. Weasley, it's so nice to see you!" Hermione responded. "Oh, thank you, dear, you too!" and they all went to the dinner table to start supper. Just as they had started eating, they heard a rumble coming from the outside. "Children, stay in here!" she said, frantically spitting out protection charms. However, Ginny and Harry were already heading outside to fight. "Bloody hell, those two…" Ron said, just as she had just started out the front door. "Well, what are you going to do, just stand there?!" Hermione shouted as she slapped Ron across the face. "Hermione! Are you going mad?!" Ron shouted back, as he stormed out the front door. She ran out after Harry and Ginny, but just as she got outside, Ginny had been hit with a 'Crucio' curse. "Ginny!" Everyone shouted, as she fell to the ground, screaming in agony. Eventually, they had chased the Death Eaters off, however, little did they know that one of them stayed behind. Just as she got up, Hermione got suddenly jerked into the shadows, before she could even react. "Let me go!" she screamed as loud as possible. "No, Hermione! Listen to me!" She heard a voice from the shadows. "Granger, you need to get you and your friends out of here… Otherwise bad things might happen…" she heard the voice say. Before she could say anything else, the mysterious person apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Love

A Dramione Love Story

Part: 2

Hermione walked back into the house to see Ginny sitting up on the sofa. "Oh, Ginny! Thank God you're okay!" Hermione said, giving her a gentle hug. "Thanks, Hermione. Me too…" she replied. "Children, I don't ever want you giving me a scare like that ever again!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, glaring at Harry and Ginny. "Mum! Stop treating us like children! We are not first years anymore!" Ron said, clearly annoyed at his mother's overprotectiveness. The room went awkwardly silent. Then, Mrs. Weasley sent everyone up to bed. The next morning, all of the kids were on Platform 93/4, when Malfoy came up to Hermione. "Her-Granger!" he stuttered. Hermione began to calmly walk away. "Granger, come here!" He finally shouted. "What do you want, Malfoy?!" she said, annoyed as she glared at him. "Back the bloody hell off, Malfoy!" Ron shouted as he came up to defend Hermione. "Whatever…" Draco muttered under his breath, as he stomped off. Then, they got on the train. After a few minutes, Luna came up to their compartment. "Hello, everyone!" Luna said, as she took a seat next to Hermione. "How was everyone's Christmas?" she curiously asked. "Ours was great!" Ron and Ginny said in unison. "Yeah, mine was pretty good as well, thanks!" Harry replied. Hermione was still drowning in her thoughts, thinking about the other night.

"Hermione… Hermione? HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" Ginny yelled, attempting to get Hermione's attention. "What? Oh.. yeah… Mine was fine, Luna… Thanks." she replied, unenthusiastically. Nobody even bothered trying to get the truth out of Hermione, because they knew that she would never give in. They talked for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. When they got inside, and got settled into their dorms, Hermione laid down on the bed and sighed. "Ginny, what am I going to do?" she asked, not expecting an answer. "What do you mean, Hermione?" she asked. "Remember the other night when I told you about that Death Eater that came up to me?" Hermione asked. "Yes…" Ginny replied. "Well, I think it might've been Malfoy… the voice seemed all too familiar," Hermione confessed. "You really think so?" Ginny responded. "Not that you two wouldn't be adorable together or anything… But you totally would!" she said, excitedly. "Oh, shut up, Ginny Weasley!" Hermione replied, her cheeks turning rose red. Just then, the boys came in and escorted them to dinner. When they neared the Great Hall, all Hermione could think about was Draco. However, those feelings were immediately replaced with hunger when she saw the feast in front of her.


End file.
